


Over The Rainbow

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Florist Alec Lightwood, Flufftober, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Plumeria flower, Shy Magnus Bane, Summer Love, Summer Romance, post-proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus got engaged yesterday and he is eager to prepare breakfast in bed for his fiance. However, Alec decides to get up and they end up dancing in the kitchen to their favourite song.





	Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! <3
> 
> I truly love this song and couldn't stop myself from using it! I know there is not much cooking in this cooking fic but I hope you'll like it anyway! 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> D.

Magnus needs someone to pinch him. Or maybe not.

He really doesn’t want to wake up from this dream.

With the small glistening remainder of yesterday evening resting on his finger, it only seems fair he prepares breakfast in bed for them. To be honest, he doesn’t want to leave the sheets for the whole day or maybe even a week. Everything feels surreal. Flashbacks of said moment run in front of his eyes, making them wet with tears. The bridge, the flowers, their song and _the ring. _Alec always knew how to make a man blush.

He touches the shining item, grinning widely at the memory. He is going to marry this ridiculous human and he honestly can’t wait for it.

He flips the pancake and puts it on the plate, pouring the liquid on the pan to make another one. He rests against the counter and looks at the vase which holds his beautiful proposal gift. Plumeria. Magnus can’t believe Alec really got it for him.

He still remembers when they met on that beach few years ago. He put this flower in his hair because he was pretty drunk and _desperate _and some locals told him that when you tuck it behind your right ear, it means you are eager to get married. Of course, they mentioned this tradition is intended for women but Magnus’ dizzy mind didn’t pay attention to it. That was until one breathtaking stranger approached him with a biggest smile on his face and pointed out his amusing mistake.

Alexander Lightwood turned out to be a florist, a man with passion for flowers. He also came out to be lovely and funny, definitely much more confident than Magnus without his liquor. His shyness didn’t really matter at this moment because he had his fair amount of alcohol and he was more than willing to get to know this stranger. He remembers he giggled at his comment and leaned slightly into Alec’s space, not hiding his intentions. He took the flower from his hair and put it behind the man’s ear, grinning widely when he blushed. They decided to take a walk by the sea, letting the waves wash their feet, and Alec took his hand in his. It was like nothing Magnus has ever experienced. It was earth-shattering, breathtaking and heart-stopping. Blaming his sudden courage on the drinks, Magnus actually flung himself on Alec, trapping his red lips between his.

He beams at the memory, shaking his head with disbelief. His trip to Hawaii became the best choice of his entire life when he came back home after a month not only smitten by his summer romance but also well-aware his lover was no one else but the resident of Brooklyn. Sometimes to meet a person you live few apartment blocks from, you need to go to the other part of the world. And it’s worth every penny.

The energetic song from their playlist makes place for soft sounds of well-known melody Magnus first heard during this memorable holiday. He danced to it on the first day they met. He danced to it with Alec. The notes of the ukulele resonate into the kitchen, making Magnus hum to the rhythm. He sways his hips from side to side, snapping his fingers to match the beat.

„Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high”, he sings quietly, smiling to himself. “And dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby. Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly”, he adds in a whisper, dropping the pancake on the plate.

“And the dreams that you dreamed of, dreams really do come true”, a hoarse voice mutters into his ear, strong arms circling around his waist. Magnus leans against the body, sighing contently at the contact. Alec presses his lips to his neck, mumbling another words against his skin, accenting each one with a delicate kiss. “Someday I’ll wish upon a star”, he spins him in his arms, swaying them slowly.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Magnus giggles in his hold.

“What does it look like?”, he teases him. “I’m dancing”, he says proudly.

“From what I know, my boyfriend doesn’t dance”

“You _boyfriend _may not”, he laughs lightly, leaning closer to kiss his forehead. “But your _fiancé _does. He can’t be a loser on his own wedding, it’s important he improves his moves”, he explains jokingly and Magnus tilts his head to leave a long peck on his chin.

“I love you”, he whispers for his ears only and Alec answers him, his words equally quiet, before he dips him, rewarding himself with a loud snort from Magnus.

“Another thing to work on”, he states, pulling him back to his body. Magnus lays his arms on his shoulders and brings their faces closer, resting their foreheads together.

“You’re perfect”, he confesses quietly. “Everything is perfect”, he tells him, angling his lips to touch Alec’s. His fiancé pulls him closer by the waist and sighs against his mouth, chasing his lips eagerly.

It all seems unreal again.

With this small kiss it really feels like Magnus is over the rainbow.


End file.
